


Ficlet: what happened next right after "Percentages"

by cathalin



Series: Percentages [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Percentages, Kris comes to Adam in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: what happened next right after "Percentages"

When Kris walked in, Adam lay there in bed like an idiot, phone still in his hand. Kris stopped partway to the bed and just stood there, mouth hanging open a little, so maybe Adam wasn't the only one suddenly at a loss.

After a while Adam huffed out a laughing breath and looked into Kris's face, not even bothering to hide that his eyes were a little wet. Kris smiled a wavery smile at him and bit his lip.

Adam rolled his eyes at himself at the same time Kris shook his head. They really were pretty ridiculous.

Kris took a step toward the bed and Adam curled up to a sit, reaching out, and then they were hugging, Kris awkward on one knee on the bed, arms coming around each other. Adam hugged Kris to him hard and Kris gave it back in equal measure, pulling Adam into him.

It seemed like the kind of thing that should feel different. Instead, it felt--It felt like coming home, familiar. Kris was warm and soft and Kris-smelling in Adam's arms, and the way he nestled his head right into Adam's neck was like the clicking into place of the melody and harmony lines of a song done just right.

Adam just breathed Kris in for a long time, Kris's hands warm on his back. After a while, Kris pulled back a little and they stared at each other again until Adam had to laugh. His voice came out all hoarse. "I finally have you in my bed and all I can do is hug you and stare."

"Yeah." Kris sounded wrecked, too. "Pretty much."

Adam pulled him in again, because he couldn't believe he could, that Kris was here, that maybe, finally, he would have this.

Kris hugged him back, but pushed away after a minute and brought one hand slowly towards Adam's face. That was new, that wasn't something familiar, though Kris touched him all the time in other ways. Kris was biting his lip again, concentrating, flicking little glances up to Adam's eyes.

When Adam felt Kris's palm on his cheek, he couldn't help but lean into it, couldn't help but close his eyes. When he opened them after a moment, Kris was looking at him like, like--

"Yeah," Kris said, bringing his other hand to Adam's other cheek, cradling his face softly.

Adam felt like he was melting, like his component parts were being remade, shifting into something new, stomach lurching with the joy of it. "I'm kind of worthless, you shouldn't have to, I should be, I should be--"

Kris smiled and breathed, "Adam. Adam," in the same voice he'd used after he'd won the AI title, a little broken.

Kris telegraphed it before he leaned in, slow, slow, then pressed his lips to Adam's. He pulled back and looked at Adam, some of the certainty starting to dissolve from his eyes, and that was just, no, not acceptable. He was going to have to pull himself together and fast, because there was no fucking way that he was going to have Kris Allen kissing him and not kiss back, not have their first real kiss be epic.

Maybe Kris could tell what Adam was thinking, because his eyes widened a little and he licked his lips.

Adam quirked up the corner of his mouth. "First real kiss, baby. Get ready for it."

Kris smiled and Adam leaned in, smiling himself, and kissed Kris like he deserved, soft and sweet for a long time, then pushing in with his tongue, dirty and wild, hand gripping bruises in Kris's shoulder, breathless.

They separated finally, panting a little. Kris's face was pink and his hair was in tufts and his lips were red and full, swollen.

That was happening again, the whole thing, in just a second, but it was only fair to give Kris a chance to breathe, since next time, Adam figured they wouldn't stop until they were naked, twined around each other.

His heart raced even harder just thinking about it. Kris's chest was rising and falling, rapidly, and he looked dazed -- probably a look Adam matched.

Something made a weird sound and Adam looked down sharply. Kris laughed before Adam could, but it only took a second until he joined him: Adam's cell was still clenched in his hand, and it was buzzing.

"Well obviously you have more important things to do..." Kris moved as if to leave and Adam laughed, throwing the cell phone onto the floor and tackling Kris to the bed in one easy motion, Kris going willing onto his back underneath him. Adam couldn't remember ever laughing this much in bed, and it was weird, because even as he thought that, his body announced that Kristopher fucking Allen was underneath him, laughing and just-kissed and wanting everything from Adam, everything, and Adam needed to stop fucking around and do something about that, stat.

"We're really doing this?" he asked, one last time, bracketing Kris's face with his hands.

Kris smiled up at him, certainty shining on his face. "We're really doing this."

Adam only had to grind down against Kris once to know that, just like Kris had said, he was definitely not one hundred percent straight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to Aintmisbehavin's prompt, "what happened next after Percentages" for a charity fic.


End file.
